Aye, Aye Captain
by Botsey
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a continuation of the story, 'The Ambassador's Son. Spock is on Unity under Nyota's captaincy. We get a view of Nyota's abilities as captain and Spock's supportive role in the running of an unusual Federation Star Ship. I hope you enjoy this.</html>
1. Chapter 1

In my story, 'The Ambassador's Son', we followed the budding romance of Spockand Nyota and it's finally ending in their bonding. In that completely different setting and characterization—Nyota is a ship captain and Spock is on a diplomatic trip in place of his ill father, Ambassador Sarek.

It is not necessary to read the other fic to enjoy this short one, but the background information of that story will add richness to this story.

Aye, Aye Captain

Chapter One

Spock rolled out of the bed and knew immediately that Nyota was still on the bridge and desired a cup of coffee. Cleansing himself and dressing for his shift on the bridge he made himself a cup of tea and then made coffee for his aduna. Two sugar cubes, one-half ounce of cream. The formula for her acceptable coffee had not changed in the three years they had been bonded and married. As he thought about it, it probably had not changed since she started drinking that beverage—she always knew her own mind.

As usual Spock left their rooms in a neat, orderly state. He then proceeded to The bridge. As his Aduna saw him her face lit up and he brought the proffered cup up to her hand. As usual she first enjoyed its aroma, then took a sip, closed her eye, took a deep breath and with a radiant smile on her face she sent,

'Commander, did you attend a special culinary school that provided instructions on how to make a perfect cup of joe?'

Spock had made much advancement in his understanding of Terran expressions and behavior since his bonding with his aduna. As she told him, he was in fact 'a work in progress'.

He recalled when she first had voiced that question his eyebrow had raised and he attempted to locate the colloquialism in his vast glossary…'joe, joe, ahh, coffee'. As Nyota had rose to relinquish the chair to him she had whispered, in Vulcan,

"Neither one of us are on duty tonight…"

Then they audibly changed command,

"Mr. Spock, you have the con."

"Aye, Aye, Captain."

Although so much had happened in their personal life since they had left New Vulcan; as far as missions of the Unity, there had been a few minor problem which had been resolved without any use of their impressive battle capabilities.. As he sat in the captain's chair he almost shuttered when he thought of the one incident that had made him want so much to lead a far less stressful life, a closer to 'normal life' for a married couple. One that did not expose his aduna to dangers. This was an appropriate thought since, after one more short mission, their ship was making its way home now, to Terra, where he and Nyota could request jobs at the Academy.

He opened their bond and determined that his wife had removed her uniform, brushed her teeth, let her hair down and was now preparing to lie in their bed. Considering what his mind had already formulated for the coming evening it was good that she was now resting her body.

He carefully reviewed all the reports and forwarded them to his office which was distractingly located across from his Aduna's. From his desk he could see her seated at her desk, reading messages, writing reports or whatever else was on each day's agenda. If a Vulcan could feel jealousy, he would envy anything, outside of himself, that took her attention during those times.

The ship was on its' way to Borcous V. Unity was a ship often used for transporting persons from other planets to conferences, meetings, trade talks or celebrations therefore a constant flow of non-Terran dignitaries was the norm. His wife's skill as the Fleet's foremost Xenolinquest helped propel her forward to the command of this particular ship. Seventy-five percent of the crew were non-Terran female. This was in stark contrast to The Federation's membership. Actually Unity was the most species-integrated of all the Fleet's vessels. Twelve Federation planets were represented on this ship that the captain ran with precision, attention to detail and warmth.

As he sat in the command chair Spock thought again about the discussion he had had with his aduna. She knew that in Spock's mind there was only one thing that would satisfy his every need. It was offspring. A son was needed to perpetuate his house, a daughter was needed to watch her growth to maturity possessing all that her mother's DNA could provide for her. A daughter would be his treasure, a son would be his inheritance.

As they approached Borcous V his command to the helm was,

"Maintain standard orbit."

To communications,

"Please, on screen, Ambassador Vqydud."

The features of the Borcous V Ambassador appeared on the screen. As it was, this species, if accepted by The Federation Council, would be it's newest member. The trip the ambassador and his party would be taking to Terra was necessary to establish trade criteria if the planet was accepted as a planet with a qualified government and rulership that reflected the laws of The Federation. This species was humanoid, features similar to Terrans and Vulcans with one exception, they had no ears. Their entire body was their sounding device which of course rendered them an extremely sensitive to sound. They wore layers of clothing, gloves, and helmet-like hats that allowed only a small amount of exposed flesh, their face, to act as an auditory receptor. It was yet to be discovered whether they had telepathic abilities.

Their desire for their admission to The Federation was fueled by the wealth that would be guaranteed by their vast supply of dilitium. Their seven satellite moons appeared to be an eternal supply of that fuel source. Terra, with its unique needs for this fuel had an unrelenting group of persons lobbying for this new prospective member. But, as history has revealed, 'all that glitters is not gold'. There was a dark underbelly not readily seen nor even suspected. Rightly so, it was being kept secret from outsiders. The Flaw? This group of humanoids still practiced slavery. Instead of sophisticated machinery to mine their valuable mineral, they used captured citizens from other planets who had been removed from ships encountered in the vastness of space. After the living cargo was removed and imprisoned, the ship would be destroyed—leaving no evidence of any survivors.

The harsh treatment of these pathetic victims meant their supply had to be constantly replaced. On their second moon there was a very active movement to overthrow the taskmasters and make an attempt at freedom. The mastermind was a Terran named Abraham Moses. He was an imposing figure with command of many languages, and was battle worn and molded. Unaware of the political situation on the home planet, he had constructed from scraps an emergency signaling device with the hope of attracting a ship or shuttle to land at a specific location. By overpowering the crew, his group would seek out a Federation ship and tell their story, seek asylum and request freedom for their fellow slaves on the various moons' surfaces. That small group was willing to to make this attempt by 'any means possible'.

So it was, while Unity was above the home planet, Spock assigned an away crew to examine the source of the distress signal. Once it had landed, the crew found themselves outnumber, were overpowered and found they were being forced to request permission to return to their ship. Once inside Unity's shuttle bay the desperate men escorted the away-team to the bridge, where the demands of the captors were stated. Which were, immediate contact with The Federation and a supply of arms.

Abraham Moses noticed Spock's science blues and asked for the ship's captain. With a degree of apprehension Spock first sent Nyota a silent message describing the situation and advised her of the need for her appearance on the bridge. He also sent,

'Aduna, you will be well protected by me.'

In her command gold Nyota presented herself to the ones who had now made their own selves kidnappers. Her first words were,

"Put down your weapons and then we will be able to talk with you. I do not negotiate with terrorist."

Abraham Moses asked,

"What guarantees do you give us?"

"Myself and members of my crew, will go, unarmed to the conference room to hear what you have to say."

Abraham Moses looked to his fellow insurgents and they all nodded their heads and handed their stolen weapons to the captain.

Nyota now said,

"Gentlemen, shall we proceed."

Spock relinquished the chair to his pilot and took his place besides Nyota, sending to her,

'Have you any idea what this is all about?'

She sent,

'For these persons to go to such extremes to have an audience, it must be of great importance. We must hear them out.'

Spock nodded.

Once inside the room Nyota requested that all be seated. She sat at the head of the table, with Spock and Bennet on either side.

"Gentlemen you have taken substantial risks to be seated here on my ship. Please advise us, Why?"

Abraham Moses started,

"There are at least three thousand like me on the surface of this moon. We are slaves to the Borcous government, mining the riches of their moon, beaten, starved and executed at the whim of our 'owners'. I have been unable to determine how long such activity has existed, but I myself have been held here for five plus years. It is only because I have led an extremely rigorous life prior to my capture my body has been able to accept the harsh treatment, this has not been the case with most who dwell below. We are here to beg asylum and help for our enslaved brethren still on the moons' surface."

Spock asked the next question,

"From where do you come and how were you captured?"

"My family is from Terra but I have been in space for twenty years. The method of capture was especially devious—an emergency signal, a beam aboard one of their ships and then capture. I am the last member of my crew alive. My wife and children were separated from me at the time of capture. From what I have heard females serve in a different slavery, whether young or old."

He paused and swallowed…

"I had two daughters. My wife was Vulcan, like your first officer. I believe once she knew their fate she would have killed them and herself. Her people's morality would not allow that kind of slavery, and they would have understood her final act of desperation."

His head rested on his chest with his eyes closed. If indeed his body was not broken, with the vocalization of that memory apparently his bravado spirit left him for he soundlessly wept, the silent evidence of a broken heart.

Nyota got up from her seat and went to the replicator and requested water and brought the glass and sat it down. Her hand rested on Abraham Moses' shoulder and she said,

"This information has to be reported to The Federation Council. Follow Lieutenant Bennet and he will take you to suitable accommodations where you can freshen up and rest. The replicator in your room can provide civilian clothing to size and the smaller one will supply food. Your report has been recorded, if we need additional information we will advise you."

Moses Abraham nodded and gestured for the five other men to follow him. Nyota, sat and looked at Spock and through their bond she sent,

'It is quite possible that we will be the reason for a thorough investigation of these people and their criminal acts. It appears that, the riches of this planet are tainted with blood.'

Spock's verbal reply was,

"Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Aye, Aye Captain

Chapter Two

Lying in their bed, after what Nyota had begun to call, 'Desert', she turned over to get a little rest when she felt the mental link between herself and Spock flare. He was presently in the command chair, on the bridge. Her beloved was always professional when on duty sent,

'Captain, one of our 'guest' has left the security of his lodging and his location is presently unknown.'

Just as their link silenced and she was hurrying to make herself presentable to report, Spock sent,

"Captain, you need not trouble yourself, our guest is presently on the bridge requesting an audience with me.'

Moses Abraham nodded at Spock and then asked,

"Sir, would it be possible for us to speak privately. I realize that my presence here goes contrary to our original agreement, but what I have to say, I believe is of primary important."

With that statement, Spock came to realize that the USS Unity's guest was no some uneducated thug with slight command of his language, his curiousity was peaked.

Spock returned the nod,

"Benett, you have the con ."

Spock left the command chair and said to the invader,

"With me."

He sent to Uhura,

"Your presence is required in conference room two as soon as possible. Please bring a concealed weapon with you."

Once in the room, Uhura entered the room and Spock gestured for Abraham Moses to take a seat. The captain nodded at their guest and took her seat at the head of the table.

Realizing that there had to be a problem with security at the site of his rooms she inquired,

"May I inquire how you avoided the security set in place?"

"I replicated a Star Fleet uniform and blended in. The guard had just stepped away to sign a document when I slipped out of the door."

Showing his discomfort with the fit of the replicated uniform, he placed his index finger behind the collar of his replicated regulation uniform and attempted to increase its neck size to accommodate his above average contours.

Uhura eyed her 'guest' and then said,

"How were you able to override the lock on your rooms?"

"Captain, I designed, made and employed the system that brought your ship to our location. I was captain, chief engineer and machinist on my ship, I believe that qualifies me to be able to 'pick a lock'."

Uhura leaned back in her chair and sent,

"What do you think he will be his request?"

"Perhaps, he will request more freedom on the ship. I can imagine that his body would grave exercise and movement. Perhaps time in the fitness center could be allowed. It is logical to listen to what he has to say before returning him to his quarters."

Uhura nodded.

With her hand cupping her chin, Uhura's words mirrored those she had heard her Spock voice many times,

"Speak your mind."

"Captain Uhura, Mr. Spock, I am under the impression that this ship will be used to transport the Borcous V diplomatic team to Terra. Be assured that none of the ruling class or members of that team have ever visited the mining sites. The management of these locations is left to the Catis, a mid-class clan. These government officials might be able to claim ignorance similar to those who were tried hundreds of years ago at the Nuremburg Trials. Since I speak the language of these diplomats perhaps I could act on your security team and be able to record their conversations and be able to translate them for you."

Spock countered, addressing Abraham Moses,

"You are aware of The Federation's Prime Directive."

He nodded.

"No interference, unless there is detriment…"

At this point he pulled his shirt over his head and turned his back to his audience to display the cris-crossed scars with the raised keloids and questioned,

"Is this enough evidence of detriment?"

This visual was a powerful non-verbal statement at its best.

Uhura turned her head and thought of her history. How certain tribes deliberately scared their faces as decorative statements, the keloids raised on otherwise perfect skin. She was repulsed and the emotion bled over to her adun and he nodded.

Spock immediately created a situation that would allow the implementation of Abraham Moses' suggestion. He and two others of his group would form a 'private security team'. As such they would not wear Star Fleet Uniforms. The explanation would be that the visiting dignitaries would not respect the USS Unity's security team comprised entirely of females, a position and status unheard of in the Borcous V world where females were relegated to home and nursery. Space travel for females was _forebodden_. This special group could easily be explained away as a diplomatic concession.

Their replicated uniforms would include recording instrumentation as part of its constructions. Abraham Moses had tweaked their design. He chose two others in his group to complete his team. Thus they could serve three shifts. After they were measured and once they were clothed the well-tailored replicated grey uniforms were inspected by Uhura and Spock. Then the group was given the go ahead and were assigned to rooms within the regular crews' rooming allotment.

Abraham Moses' direct line of command was Spock. At each of their contacts the recordings would be down loaded into Spock main frame for later translation. This group was also fitted with com units to assist in their sustained safety.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Another rare evening together sees Spock cradling his aduna as she sleepily moans endearments. The next day would bring the arrival of the Borcaus V diplomatic corp. There were instructions for their 'security' team. Of course they had no contact with that high clan, so certain rules of conduct had to be reviewed. When the group beamed onto The Unity, the 'security team' was present at attention, looking extremely professional and with a non-expressive visage on each of their faces. Spock and Uhura accompanied the group to their housing and after the proper parting expressions, Abraham Moses in the guise of the security was left at the doors of the groups' residence. He increased the sensitivity of the recording unit and was able to have the devise listen to the conversations behind the closed doors…

"Benok, we have now taken the first steps toward great wealth and importance. We are now guest of The Federation, appealing our admission to that great organization. Look, they have provided us with liquid fermented beverage, we will pledge to our success.

The Ambassador, looking at his assistant nods and they drink to their future endeavors.


	3. Chapter 3

Aye, Aye Captain

Chapter Three

Spock and Abraham Moses sat in his office listening to the recording that had been downloaded. Spock had instructed him on the use of the PADD he held in his hand. He was a 'quick study'. The message translated proved to be innocuous. Abraham Moses commented,

"Since my reception area is limited, could a ruse be created that would allow us to place listening devises inside their residences?"

"Spock shook his head and stated,

"That would be against our Star Fleet regulations."

Abraham Moses stated,

"I am not a member of Star Fleet."

Spock nodded,

"But I am and as a Vulcan, I am incapable of falsehood and you have revealed to me your intent."

Abraham Moses countered, "But not the time, place of nature of this activity."

Curious, Spock asked,

"Where would such a devise be found?"

The answer,

"I am also an inventor, I just need a place to work and parts…"

"I will speak to the captain about your suggestion. I will be candid with you, I doubt very much that she will be accepting of your plan. But I do wish to thank you for your continued assistance. Once this mission is complete, may I suggest that you apply to Star Fleet Academy, I believe your talents would prove to be valuable to our organization."

Abraham Moses nodded,

"I will give it some thought, but I believe that if I would be able to better the lives of my fellow captives, I would feel fulfilled."

Spock's reply was,

"Indeed."

Spock led Abraham Moses down to the deck three, where there were empty workshops and told him to pick one of the rooms. After viewing the set-up of each room he made a choice. He then established an entry code and Spock told him that after he discussed the situation with the captain, if approved he would bring requisition forms to him for completion.

Sending to the captain,

'There is a matter of grave importance that we have to discuss.'

She responded,

'I am on my way to ready room two.'

Uhura then transferred command,

"Barnett, you have the con."

Once settled in the room with Spock her comments reflected Spock's conclusion that had already been voiced to Abraham Moses,

"This is a diplomatic mission. Any invasion of our guests' living quarters would not and could not be permitted. Our next step has to be under the direction of either The Fleet or The Federation Council. So, they must be advised as to what is happening on Borous V by receipt of the information gathered from Abraham Moses. The holo-vids of exactly what has happened here from the receipt of the distress signal until the present."

She also wanted to include her assessment along with observations of her 'second'. By the transfer of that information to both organizations, the application for membership in The Federation by the Borcous would be reviewed in light of the up-to-date information forwarded to both organizations.

By the time Uhura returned to The Bridge Spock had almost completed the assembling of the entire package to be forwarded through secure lines. One bit of information that he and his captain had agreed on including, is the non-socialization of these applicants. They had bought their own food and drink, did not engage in with any other passengers or the crew members. What was not known was the reason for their isolation-whether it was normal conduct for them or protective action due to their sensitivity to sound. Since The Federation Council required direct contact with its' members and representation at meetings by all members, how would that species be able to comply. After the completion of that task Spock went to inform AbrahamMoses of the captain's decision and ask him to relieve his stand-in. When Spock left him he was standing silently at the entry to the diplomatic suites his face has blank as a Vulcan sentinel.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

The day after the transmission they received a secure message from Star Fleet and then from the Federation Council. The two messages mirrored one another in content,

'The Council had reviewed all the information sent and their reply was,

"We will allow the Borcous delegation present their application and advise them that a thorough investigation of certain accusations about their domestic and off-planet activities appeared to be out of harmony with The Federation's bylaws. Based on their response, an investigation will be conducted, especially having to do with crimes against the galaxy's citizens. Based on what we have received, this will not go against the Prime Directive.'

Immediately after that response, Spock requested Abraham Moses' appearance in his office. When he was informed about the decision made, he asked Spock if he could foresee any circumstance that would necessitate he and his group being called to testify, that thought of said possibility made all of his efforts seem justified.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was the first night they had been together in three days. Although their time in their rooms had become scanty, they enjoyed all their meals together. It was at second meal and Spock had placed his aduna's meal on the table at the seat facing him. When she was attempting to slide into her seat, he took her hand and the message sent was one of longing, need and desire. Grabbing her yogurt Uhura starting walking out of the officer's mess and as they entered their apartment she sent,

'Desert' will have to sustain us.' And it did.

He cradled her as she kissed his face and then she left their bed and said as she dressed quickly,

"Spock I will see you on The Bridge."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Silently standing in front of the diplomatic suites Abraham Moses' body and mind was alert even though at that point he was in the throes of reliving his life, one now completely empty without his T'tau and his daughters. His wife had been a beautiful female and he was amazed that she had accepted him. It was not a normal courtship she had lived in space her entire life. A life like that required quick decisions, possibly based on information gathered and then ruminated on during those countless hours in space. Her home planet, Vulcan, was really foreign to her since her family business was shipping. In the earlier times, on boats that sailed the seas, they would have been called merchant seaman, or sea persons since some Vulcan woman were now also captains of their own ships. When she expressed an interest in him both of their ships had docked at Deep Space Station Nine. They had seen each other over a period of time because that was the nature of space travel. So despite its vastness, individuals did develop relationships since all ships had to obtain supplies, fuel and give their crew some down time. So again here they were docked at the same time at this enormous space station.

He had come to understand that Vulcans who lived in space, were indeed different from Vulcans that lived on Vulcan. The space travelers of that species was far less 'up-tight', at times might even join in a boisterous round of drinks at one of the station's many bars. Every known species in the galaxy had representatives on that particular space station and it appeared that they each had their own club or bar or restaurant. The variety of food was astonishing. It was while he was eating at the Vulcan contribution to the menu variations at this station, that he saw her, nodded and she left the group she was with and came over to his table. Her first words to him was,

"Human, thou appears to be lonely."

He sat up a little straighter and said,

"Your observation is correct."

"Where is your crew?"

"Let me put this before you, it has been four months since my men have been able to relax, or like they say on Terra, let off steam, coupled with that Terran expression comes the description when identifying men without homes, other than their ships, a woman or female in every port or should I say station or planet. I will let your imagination take over as to where they have surely wandered off to."

"Thy did not join them?"

"I take life far more serious than that."

She nodded and I asked if I could purchase a drink or some food for her and she nodded. There was even a little quirk at the right hand side of her lips.

I signaled a waiter and gestured so she would know that she should place her order. Everything that she ordered, and it certainly was plenty, was vegetable, grain or non-dairy cheese. Once her order arrived she asked if I would be willing to join her and I declined. I never ate between meals.

Well there was no denying that the girl had a healthy appetite. I respected the Vulcan meal silence but once she was finished I asked where she had been initially planning as her next stop. She explained there was an exhibit that she thought would be interesting. The show traveled the galaxy and had a display of oddities and rare things. I thought to myself, she was indeed a rare find, a conversational Vulcan.


	4. Chapter 4

Aye, Aye Captain

Chapter Four

While still on his shift, Abraham Moses continued his musings, at time silently mouthing his thoughts. His bondmate had severed their bond immediately after capture. How like her to fight her own battles. From other male captives he heard what was the fate for female captives and even some young male ones. With that information he had been able to conclude that sexual perversions and criminal acts was not peculiar to just one of the many species that had been discovered in the known galaxy.

He wondered if he would ever be able to find a life of contentment like the one he had once had. There was no doubt that at this point in his life he was a hardened individual. He was inclined to feel that he no longer had the capacity to love. Being witness to the lowest forms of degradation would definitely dehumanize. It would have the same affect on individuals who experienced it. It was a known fact, violence could beget violence. He checked his time piece and listened intently for the steps that would soon approach indicated the end of his shift. It was a distasteful task guarding the very door of the ones that he wished he could kill with his bare hands. For him, in view of what was ordered and allowed by the males within the walls behind him allowed him to feel that sort of execution would prove most satisfying. Behind those doors were the physical representatives of the greater part of the evils within their governmental forces. It was done for the love of the almighty credit. As his relief appeared, with a nod, there was a silent changing of the guard. His first stop was to allow Spock to listen and download any recordings that had been secured during his watch.

Spock nodded in welcome and Abraham Moses attached the retrieval microphones and turned on the recording equipment. Both males then heard the voices of those housed in their diplomatic suite,

"Benok asked the ambassador,

"Is there any reason to be apprehensive about our request for membership in The Federation?

He then added,

"There will be enormous financial benefits?"

The ambassador replied,

"I see no problem with our acceptance. The Federation is ignorant of our well-kept secrets housed on our moons.

Voicing their species form of a humorous laugh he continued,

"They were remiss in not doing their research before paying for our luxurious trip to their place of meeting."

Benok continued

"I wonder if our government would agree to the purchase of a luxurious ship for space travel."

With a sound of annoyance the ambassador answered,

"Who would pilot and become crew for this phantom ship?"

The reply was,

"I have no doubt we could learn."

The Ambassador continued,

"Who would teach such as us?"

The obvious truth as stated by Benok was,

"Credits speak louder than words."

Then there was silence. Spock fast forwarded and still the tape was silence. Apparently, these animated conversationalists had drifted off to sleep…perhaps a drunken one.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock dismissed his 'partner in crime' with the words,

"These recordings carry revelations about the character of those requesting entry into The Federation and copies of these files will be forwarded to Federation headquarters. We will await further instructions from them."

Within hours of the original forwarding to The Federation's headquarters a cryptic message over the highest security channel was received by Spock which read,

'There appears no reason for these delegates to make the entire trip to Terra. For that reason a Federation investigative delegation will meet your ship at Star Base Four. These Federation representatives are aware of all of the information that has been forwarded to us and will, after an initial interview with these applicants, will insist upon investigation of their mining activities. We will 'wine and dine' them with the hope of luring them into a sense of false security. The escapees should not make their present known until The Unity is in orbit around their home planet. Please ask them to appear before the two groups in the clothing they wore when they first appeared aboard the USS Unity.

Of course, our goal is the purchase of all the mining rights to their four moons, and perhaps the fear that we will discover their irregularities before their receipt of agreed upon credits will force them to lower the price. The greed of the two representative will cause them to make that move so that they can skim some of the credits for their own personal use. With that arrangement signed and witnessed they will be advised that they will not be granted admission to The Federation.

The Federation Council and Star Fleet are in hopes that we will be able to form an agreement for continued operation of the mines with those already present on these moons. That would be to both of our advantages for these would be familiar with the operation and already live there. The Federation and Star Fleet will provide these with new housing, medical facilities, schools along with on-ground transportation vehicles and substantial salaries. We will attempt to make their staying on the moons worth their while. Perhaps you can talk to the leader of the escapees to take on the job of manager of this endeavor.

Spock took the hard copy of the message and contacted Abraham Moses and asked if it would be possible to visit him at his residence. His answer was in the affirmative.

Once Abraham Moses read the message Spock observed the first appearance of a smile on his handsome face. He asked Spock if it would be possible for the female prisoners to be reunited with their mates? Spock was certain that that would have to be added to any negotiations. In addition, for those not bonded, The Federation made it known that there would be a recruitment drive for females who would be willing to migrate to that location in order to support this new mining community. It would be advertised on all the planets whose species is represented in the kidnapped group. With The Federation involvement and Star Fleet's transportation of this group, it was felt the females would feel safe when they visited that colony of miners.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the bridge, Captain Uhura questioned her pilot, a Vulcan female,

"Lieutenant T'uk, what is our ETA for Star Base Four?"

"Forty-nine hours, Captain."

"Barnett, you have the con."

The captain now made her way to her cabin and her adun. She is not in the habit of cutting her shift short but she is quite tired. As she turned the corner she saw Spock approaching from the opposite direction.

As they reached their cabin at the same time his first reaction was to hold her and place their foreheads together. Because his next statement has to do with ship business he addressed her as his commanding officer,

"Captain, to keep the crew from being aware of everything involved with the developments having to do with the escapees, and our on-board diplomats, you have assigned all correspondence and decision making to your first officer. Thus, I wish to make you aware of the latest developments in this area including input and decisions made by The Federation as received by myself. So Uhura reviewed the messages sent to and received from The Federation. These included the ship's latest reply and an outline of the plan as outlined by The Federation and was tweaked with the help of Abraham Moses.

The suggestions regarding The Federation appointing Abraham Moses as the mining colony's manager has not as yet been revealed to him. It is noteworthy that he had voiced his preference to performing services that would be for the betterment of the kidnapped people who would prefer to stay on the moons, and according to The Federation, for very handsome salaries. They would be allowed to sign yearly contracts. This would prove to be a way for him to serve for the betterment of these people who have been mistreated so very badly by the government that had enslaved them.


	5. Chapter 5

Aye, Aye Captain

Chapter Five

The Federation's delegation's meetings on Star Gate Four with Ambassador Vqydud of Burcous V and his assistant had went just as planned. The characteristics of greed do not change, so at the expense of all other's interest except their own the representatives of their home planet sold all their property rights for the four moons to the joint enterprise of The Federation of Planets and Star Fleet at minimum cost. Before they had left the table Ambassador Vqudid and his partner in crime had figured out their one-third percentage of the financial settlement that they would declare was owed to them and warranted because of their 'time and trouble, their exposure to life-threatening elements' and their 'arduous' journey. According to the settlement, all the planet's henchmen at the mining locations were to vacate the now purchased property immediately. Whatever 'ill-gotten gain' these corroborators had collected and hid away would have to be gathered quickly and secreted away in false bottom luggage, with the hope they would not be discovered by equally corrupt custom workers or baggage handlers.

One of the parts of the agreement signed was that all records kept by these mining entities be left for inspection by The Federation and Star Fleet investigators or their representatives which included Abraham Moses.

Since no further harm would come to these workers and since, like the Feragii, greed was a propelling force in the planet's citizenry and mindset, The Prime Directive had application to that civilization and no interruption in their government affairs was anticipated since it was part of those people's culture and with the surrender of the mining territories, no longer was it a negative against them.

Abraham Moses was seated in his newly built office, dressed in one the uniforms that The Federation had supplied all the workers. He had been going over all the records of each planet's mining records. Each moon mining facility had kept records related to the mining operations day to day activities and productions, They had recorded injuries that related to the mining operations but were silent about the abuse and the injuries these caused. Deaths and grave locations were also recorded. In none of these descriptive journals did he find any reference to a Vulcan female and the two female children who accompanied her.

The very day the transport of the first females who were willing to be rejoined to their mates would be arriving. Some of the females who had been thus held refused to face their mates, shamed beyond repair. These had mercifully been able to be admitted into a rehabilitation facility with the hope that recovery would eventually be forthcoming. The surviving mate, had the choice of dissolving the marriage and choosing another mate or wait with the hope that one day they would be able to help in the recovery of their damaged wives. The unmarried females who had been kidnapped and reduced to sex slaves were given the option to return to their home planet or attempt to find a mate within the group of unmarried males who would remain on one of the moons.

Abraham Moses had already completed his first monthly report to the joint committee having oversight over the mining facilities on the four moons. The production was at the maximum level, the housing was being completed. On each moon a park was being planned as a memorial for all those who had died due to the hardship of life on these moons. The records that had been kept allowed a plaque with the names of the deceased, plus their home world to thus be inscribe.

A very talented group of botanist had been called in to analyze the soil of the moons and determine if any of them could yield crops. At present all food supplies were brought in by merchant ships. It was a great expense transporting food for the inhabitants that way. But a worker deserves his food. He personally checked in all supplies and there had been a communal kitchen built and cooks were recruited from their midst who did an exceptional job of feeding each moon's inhabitants.

One of the first things Abraham Moses did was populate each moon equally. No one community would be over-taxed in any way. Another area he had thought might be addressed if the soil was non-productive was the construction of green houses where instead of the importation of food, soil, seeds, plants and trees could be imported and cultivated in those enclosed structures. Presently, quite a bit of the food received came in dehydrated form, it would certainly be the best option if fresh could become available.

Another area of concern was the water supply. None of the Norcous V's moon's had their own water source. All water was delivered and stored in gravity feed towers. What was known was that each moon had their own atmosphere and a form of clouds. A question that had presented itself to Abraham Moses was would it be possible for dew to be collected for use as grey water for their efforts in agricultural.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He heard the sound of the transport ship as it circled and came to land at the delivery bay. He felt happy for all the reunited families and wished them well. He was seated at his desk when he heard a familiar voice behind him say,

"Human, thou appears to be lonely."

And then two voices,

"Daddy, daddy."

His heart skipped a beat.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The USS Unity received two messages one each from The Federation Council and Star Fleet commending its captain and first officer on the handling of that diplomatic situation. Commendations were in order and promotions standing in the wings.

The correspondence for Spock from The Federation stated in part…

'Your unstinting adherence to duty and detail allowed us to take a deeply troubling situation and come to logical and rewarding conclusions. Details of your decisions and suggestions are of such value they will be used as textbook references in the future."

Star Fleet's correspondence to his aduna mentioned her selection of her first officer to manage the affairs in question that allowed just a few to know the exact ramifications of decisions made and orders carried out. It is that quality that elevates a captain to that small percentile that can be said to 'run two ships'. Well done Captain Uhura.'

They read their commendations while sitting in their bed, in the captain's quarters, his back against the headboard with her back against his chest. The com was on voice, not visual for to have seen these two at this time, holding hands and waiting anxiously for the end of the messages so they could engage in far more pleasurable activities while in their bed…would have been highly unprofessional and a tad over the edge of acceptable behavior to those not understanding what the words love and cherish really mean.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So the USS Unity with its outstanding crew were on its final trip with their present captain and first officer whose far reaching plans did not include space travel, but the safety and predictability of family life on what was for now both of their homes...Terra.

The End


End file.
